


Prince Aaron

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Medieval AUPrince Aaron is set to marry Princess Victoria, however that's set to change with a chance encounter with Prince Robert.*Chapter Three re-written*





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was beating down, making the stream glisten, reflecting the cloudless sky above. Leaning up against a tree was a young Prince named Aaron, who was absent-mindedly chucking stones inside his jesters hat. He happen to be looking after it as his jester (and best friend) Adam was busy in the next village, trying to impress Princess Victoria. The two had lied to his mother, Queen Chastity and said they were going to the market, instead going the other way to Butlers Castle. 

Suddenly he was jumped out of his skin when Adam grabbed him, making him jump.

'Adam!' He screamed, as his mate just grinned and went to put his hat on. Aaron tried to hide his laughter as all the little stones fell down his face.

'Nice one mate.' He said, shaking his hat.

'So come on did she swoon?' Aaron asked sarcastically.

'Course she did mate, I mean who couldn't resist this?' 

'Yeah, who couldn't?' Joked Aaron, as they walked back along the path to the castle.

 

Fast feet flew up the staircase, cloak sweeping behind as the young man made his way to the bedrooms. He came to a door and knocked, hearing a quiet 'enter' he opened the door and stepped through.

'Hello brother.' The young princess greeted, as she sat by the window, which was open.

'Morning. You mind telling me who that peasant was?' He asked bluntly.

His sister shot him a look.

'Robert, he isn't a peasant! He's a lovely young boy I met a while ago in the village.' She replied as Robert shook his head in disbelief.

'Diane wouldn't be to happy about this, you going round with the local jester!' He hissed the last word, as though it was offensive.

'Oh go bore Marlon in the kitchen!' She said, waving a hand dismissively. 

'You know you have to marry the Prince. We're visiting his castle tonight.'

'Bye Robert.' 

He rolled his eyes, before turning on his heels and leaving the room. He made his way to the stables, going in with his stallion, Xavier.

'Hello boy.' He said softly, 'Shall we go for a ride?'

 

'Yah!' Aaron cried, as he rode his horse, Axel, straight at a stuffed sack with a large stick. 

'Aaron!' Cried Adam, who was holding the sack steady.

'Sorry mate. I'm getting good at this jousting lark!'

'If you say so. Best start getting ready mate, our guests will be here soon.'

Aaron dropped his stick and rolled his eyes. His mum, Queen Chastity, had it in her head that Aaron had to marry Princess Victoria, and he was sick to death of hearing about it.

'Whatever. I'm not gonna be there!' He said, rearing Axel up as he turned and rode him full pelt out of the portcullis, down the drawbridge and out onto the countryside. He rode so fast the wind stung his face, making his eyes water. He could just about see another horse coming straight at him and then....nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Aaron and Prince Robert meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people are enjoying this. Please let me know if you are. Xx

Aaron groaned as he opened his eyes, only to shut them again when the light seared into them, making his headache worse. He tried again, opening them halfway to see a blurry face looming over him. His vision started to clear to see a young mans face, freckled and smooth, with long blonde hair swept across his gentle, concerned features.

'Hey, hey. You ok?' He asked quietly, in a whisper as so not to startle the younger man. Aaron managed a weak smile, deciding to sit up, the man helping him become comfortable.

'Yeah. Thank you.' He looked over to see his horse rubbing his head on another much bigger horse, who he assumed belonged to the kind gentleman in front of him.

'Horses ok?'

'Yeah they're fine, they managed to stop in time. Mine reared itself up while yours kinda....threw you in this hedge!' He smiled, white teeth showing. Aaron smiled back.

'He tends to do that does Axel.' He tried to get up, feeling strong hands help him. The pain in his head had subsided, and apart from a few cuts and bruises he was fine.

'I'm Prince Robert, by the way.' He said, shaking Aarons hand.

'Prince Aaron.'

'Allow me to take you to get looked at.' Robert asked as Aaron went over to his horse.

'That's fine. Thanks for all your help.' He said as he got on his horse, making his way over to where Robert had just came from. 

'Well, at least allow me to ride home with you.' He insisted, getting onto his own horse.

'Home, is exactly where I don't wanna be right now. But we could go to a tavern, I'll get you some ale to say 'Thank you''.

So the two men cantered to a nearby tavern, tied their horses up and went inside, the cool stone building was a welcomed change from the steaming weather outside.

'Two pints of ale please, Ross.' Aaron asked, as the barman bowed his head slightly as he went to get their drinks. He came back, handing over two overflowing foaming mugs. Of course, he didn't charge them as they were royalty. The two then went and grabbed a table.

'So, you running away?' Robert asked, licking the froth from his top lip, blue-green eyes gazing into Aarons bluer ones. For a second Aaron felt a spark, a tinging sensation along his back. All Robert did was get the foam off his lip. That was all it took to make Aaron now feel uncomfortable around the older Princes presence. He saw Roberts eyes widen, leaning forward as he waited for an answer.

'Er, no, I'm not running away. Just getting some space, my mothers doing my head in.'

'Ah, I know the feeling. My step-mother does that.'

'Hmm, she want me to marry a Princess Victoria, I dunno.'

'Princess Victoria? That's my sister.' Robert replied, taking another sip of ale.

'Its fine, I'm not gonna marry her!'

'Why not? She's beautiful, around your age.'

'No, its not personal its....just me. I don't want the whole marriage with kids thing right now. I just wanna do my own thing, enjoy life while I'm young.' He looked to Robert, relieved to see him nodding.

'I understand. I mean, I escaped my marriage through the privy window, and rode Xavier away into the distance. Was found a few hours later though.'

'Seriously? Who was she?'

'Princess Donna. We remained friends, though sadly she died a few years ago from the plague.' 

'I'm sorry for your loss.' Robert looked up and gave a small smile.

'Anyway, my sisters courting a bloody jester so, probably just as well you don't marry her.' He laughed.

Adam! He must have seen him when he visited Victoria. He better warn him.

 

'If I find him he'll be in trouble.' He continued. 

'Come on Robert. Don't be too harsh on him!' He saw a flash of confusion cross Roberts face and he did not like it one bit. His once gentle face had suddenly changed, frown lines deep near his brows, eyes wild.

'Excuse me? He's a peasant, Aaron. Surely you don't condone a relationship between royalty and their servants?' He asked, incredulous.

'N..no. Course not. He's probably getting ideas above his station.'

'Hmm. Yes.' Robert agreed. Aaron breathed an inward sigh of relief.

'Right. I've got to go to a dinner tonight.' Robert announced standing up, before pausing.

'I'll see you again, Aaron.' He flashed a smile, exiting the tavern and galloping away on his horse. 

 

'Aaron!' Screeched Queen Chastity, as her son came through the hallway. Adam was standing beside her, obviously telling her how Aaron suddenly ran off.

'Mother.' He mumbled back, returning her icy stare.

'Get upstairs, now!' She clapped for Ronnie, her head servant. 'Ronnie, help my son get into some new robes. And do something with his hair!'

'Yes your majesty.' He said, leading Aaron upstairs. She sighed under her breath, turning to Adam:

'Do you mind entertaining us by yourself tonight? Davids still in bed with a virus.'

'Of course your majesty.' 

 

A little while after, a servant came through, announcing their guests.

'My Queen, may I introduce Queen Diane, accompanied by Princess Victoria and Prince Robert.' He bowed.

'Thank you Frank, chef would like you in the kitchen now.' She turned to the guests, giving Diane a hug, and greeting them all.

'Oh, Princess, you look divine! Excuse my son, he's still getting dressed.'

'Thats quite alright.'

'Please make yourselves comfortable, my jester will entertain you all. JESTER!' She screamed. He came through, bowing to them all as they sat down. As he straightened up his eyes caught Victorias, gazing into them. It wasn't until Chastity clapped sharply his attention was turned to his performance as he produced two batons and started to juggle.

The doors then flew open, as Prince Aaron came through and sat at one end of the table, dead opposite Prince Robert. The two shared a quick smile, before the younger prince sat down, pouring himself a drink.

'Aaron. This is Princess Victoria. This is her step-mother Diane and her brother, Prince Robert.'

He nodded, smiling politely at the guests. 

'Pleased to meet you all.' His attention then turned to Adam, who by now had started telling jokes, the jester and prince both cracking up at each other.

'Please excuse these two, thick as theives. Ever since Aaron bought him from the market about a couple of years ago.'

'Isn't he wonderful?'

'Don't swoon over the jester Victoria! You're here to marry Prince Aaron!' The young princess look over to her step-mother apologetically, before smiling at Aaron. They were saved when the cook, Rishi, came through. 

'You can go now Adam.' 

'Oh mother please can he sit with us?' Pleaded Aaron.

'My boy, you know he's not allowed! Go see if David wants anything! Go on!'

'Of course your majesty. It's been a pleasure entertaining you all. And you, Princess.' Adam smiled, before taking Victorias hand and kissing it softly, ignoring the glare from her older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter Three re-written*

The dinner continued, with Robert and Aaron giving each other quick smiles across the table. Aaron watched as Robert ate his meat, grease forming at the corners of his mouth, watching as he delicately wiped it away. Robert also watched Aaron, how he picked up his chicken with his hands, how he licked the grease off his fingers. But he also noticed the short curles in his hair, the light dusting of stubble across his face and the beautiful blue eyes.

'So,' Diane started, as she wiped her mouth on her napkin.

'When is your Aaron marrying my Victoria?' She asked it kindly, but Chastity was slightly taken aback.

'Oh, um. I don't know. Whenever they want.'

'Mother, I said I'm not getting married! I want to enjoy my life, I'm only eighteen!'

'Yes, and old enough to have already been married!'

'Look, if he doesn't want to, don't make him. Let him make his own decisions.' It was Robert who spoke up, looking to Aaron as he did so.

'Robert, its not your place to but in!'

'Roberts right, Diane!' Victoria said, 'If Aaron doesn't want to marry me then its fine. I want to marry someone else anyway.'

Diane looked at her like she was crazy.

'But, Victoria, we've arranged for you to marry Aaron!'

'No, I....I'm marrying Prince..Addy.' She lied.

'Addy?' Diane repeated.

'Yes, um, Prince Addy.'

'Yeah, I've met him!' Aaron said, pretending to know him to back her story up. Adam said Addy is the secret nickname she gives him, and as no one else knew that, it was a safe name to use.

'Have you?' Asked Robert, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.

'Yes.' Aaron said, looking straight back at him, smirking, brows raised.

'I met him last Sunday at the market, he bought a horse. Called....Gary.' Aaron said, looking back up at Robert who tried not to laugh.'

'Oh, right. It seems you've made your mind up already. I'd like to meet this....Addy.' Diane said. Aaron breathed a small sigh of relief, catching Roberts eye who gave him a warm smile.

 

'Yes, you shall.' Victoria replied.

 

Later on, after dinner, Aaron went for his evening walk around the gardens, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Oh, Robert? Hi.' Aaron greeted.

'Hey, where you going?' He asked.

'Nowhere, just....around.'

'Good cover story earlier.' Robert remarked, making Aaron just scoff.

'Yeah, felt I had to play along.'

'Gets you off the hook though, for marrying my sister.'

'Yeah. So, bet your gonna be after Adam now.'

To Aarons surprise Robert shook his head 

'No. Just because I can't find anyone to love me, doesn't mean I should stop anyone else loving who they want.' Robert looked down as they walked near to a bench. They took a seat, sitting side by side.

'You'll find someone, everyone does. Sometimes you find them straight away and then sometimes it takes a while.'

'So wise for an eighteen year old.'

Aaron huffed a laugh, catching Roberts greeny-blue eyes in the dim evening light.

'So, what if I have a crush on someone who I've only known for a day?'

'Dunno. Get to know them, wait till the times right.'

'And when's that?' Robert asked, leaning in, face in front of Aarons. They looked deep into each others eyes. Aaron swallowed thickly.

'I....' But Aaron was cut off when Robert brushed his lips against Aarons. Soft skin grazing against stubble. Aaron looked up in surprise, but gave a small smile which Robert returned. Maybe now was their time.


	4. Chapter 4

A long maroon cloak swept up the staircase, down the hall and stopped, as the man wearing it tapped on a door. He entered, smiling at his sister, who was having her done by her maid.

'Morning, congratulations for last night then.'

Victoria frowned, confused.

'For making up a fake prince so you can marry Adam. Genius.'

'You being sarcastic or genuine?'

'Genuine! At first I not keen but...no. You go for it!' 

'Aww Rob!' She turned to her maid who showed her a mirror, admiring her hair.

'Thanks maid. Marlon would like you in the kitchen now.'

'Course.' She put the mirror down and left, Robert following behind. He turned to go but stopped as he heard a voice.

'Oi.' Roberts head snapped round, looking incredulous.

'Excuse me, who are you shouting 'oi' at?'

'You.'

He walked towards her, bending down slightly in front of the young girl.

'You better have a good reason child.'

'Who are you calling 'child' man?' She scoffed, stepping forward and looking straight in the princes eyes. 

'You're planning something. You haven't changed your mind about their wedding have you?'

Robert straightened up, looking sheepish.

'Look, she can't marry a peasant ok? So, you either help me or shut up!'

The young girl didn't look fazed as she replied;

'Well, if you need my help, maybe one of those shiny coins would be enough to keep me quiet?'

'Maybe me threatening to chuck you in the moat would change your mind.'

'I can swim.' She said, giving a sarcastic smile. Robert huffed, returning a sarcastic smile back. 

'Right, one gold coin and you help me stop this wedding ok?'

'And I can get out of this dump?'

'No! You're a peasant you can't just...'

'Can't just what? I keep telling you my half-brothers a prince yet you won't believe me!'

'I don't believe you! I need more then just your word for it!'

The maid huffed, before continuing.

'Right, if I help you, and prove I'm half royalty, can I go?'

'I suppose you can. But....' He was cut of when she smiled and turned to leave, walking away. So he called after her;

'But don't mess up!'

She ignored him.

'LIV!'

'Yeah yeah whatever mate!'


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh Eli, Eli, Eli.... Am I a bad person? Robert asked his Jester as he threw grapes at him.

'Urm...depend what you mean by bad, your majesty.'

'Do people like me?'

'Depends what you mean by like, your majesty.' 

'Oh Elijah, do people like me or not?'

'No. Your majesty.'

Robert rolled his eyes.

'Even when I throw my thieving servants in the moat?'

'Especially when you throw your thieving servants in the moat.'

Robert let out a sigh. He just wanted to be liked and respected, like Aaron was. He knew the villages nicknamed him Prince Softlad. And he was. He was a lovely, kind and humble down to earth young man. Who Robert may have a crush on.

'So, what if I told someone I was ok with them getting married to a peasant, but secretly I wasn't, so I got my maid to help me get rid of them. Would that make me bad?'

'It wouldn't be honest, your majesty.'

'Hmm. Ok you can leave.' Eli turned to go, but Robert called him back.

'Aren't you going to clear up the grapes you made me throw at you?'

 

Walking up the path with a spring to his step, Adam, the Princes' loyal Jester, was enjoying his Sunday afternoon off. He was off to meet the Princess, and had been told by Aaron that she had a plan for their marriage. She pretended he was a prince himself and luckily, Robert was onboard with it all (or so she thought). He was surprised to see the Princess was standing outside, waiting for him. He ran up to her, a silly grin plastered onto his face.

'My god, Princess! You're teeny!' He said, which rewarded him with a slap to the arm.

'Oh what so no 'Oh thank you Victoria for helping me!'?' She rolled her eyes, but gave him a hug anyway. 

'Right. In this bag I have some robes, you go behind that tree and put them on!'

'What now?'

'Yes now! And hurry, Diane's waiting to meet you!'

Adam went behind the tree, stripping off and putting the robes on.

'My god, Jester! You're teeny!' She said, eyes wide as she oggled at him.

'Oi! Be nice to my little man!' He laughed, Victoria going over to him and adjusting his robes.

'Now. Come on.' She said, taking Adam by the arm and walking him to the castle.

 

Robert and Liv were in the kitchen, as she helped Marlon prepare lunch. Robert had taken her to one side.

'Right, so, I'll poison his drink..'

'And you say that any louder and..' She cut him off, pausing as he rolled his eyes.

'I'll put 'that' in his drink ok? And you give it to him and leave, ok? And then he'll die slowly. Ok?'

'And I get to leave?' 

'Yes.' He huffed. 'You get to leave..if you don't get done for murder.' 

'No I won't coz you poisoned the drink.'

'You will, because you're not royalty!'

'I won't, because I'm half royalty and I still have the same rights. And I can prove it!'

'Really?'

'Yeah! Ask Prince Aaron!'

Robert looked at her in shock. His crush, Prince Aaron, had a half sister? She was looking back at him, a smug grin slowly spreading across her face. He rolled his eyes, for what seemed common when he spoke to the young girl.

'Right, well whatever. You know what you need to do.'

 

Adam and Victoria were sitting in the dining room, waiting for Diane to finish getting ready. Adam couldn't help but touch the robes, how silky and expensive they were.

'They suit you!' Victoria said, stroking the floppy hat which covered most of his face. Just the Liv rushed in, knocking the door to get their attention.

'Maid, what's wrong?'

'Princess, I need to tell you and sir something.'

'Ok?' Victoria asked slowly.

'I don't mean to speak ill of him, but Prince Robert is planning to poison Adam's drink so he can't marry you.' Liv was disheartened at how the Princess just laughed it off. She turned to Adam, saying;

'She's always making up stories!'

'I'm not!'

'First she's says she's half royalty and now she's making up tales. Run along now!'

'But please!'

'Now!' She said firmly. Liv sighed leaving the room. There was only one person who could help her....


	6. Chapter 6

Yawning loudly, Prince Aaron walked around the market, in search for some new hair wax. He passed a man playing the Lute, and bent down to give him some coins. Rubbing his hands together he came to the beauty stand.

'Hiya Leyla.'

'Hello you.' She said with a smile, already weighing out his hair wax and smoothing it in the tub.

'Aww cheers darling.' He smiled as she handed him the tub. Aaron took it, but was pulled in slightly as Leyla gave him a shy peck on the cheek. He blushed, giving her a small smile before walking off. He put the wax tub in his satchel and went to have a look around, when his arm was nearly ripped out of its socket as he was pulled into the entrance of an alleyway.

'Oww!' He cried.

'Sorry!' A small voice replied. As Aarons eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he could see a small teenage girl, with long blonde hair and a tall pointy hat.

'Do you remember me?' She asked hopefully, as Aaron frowned. Then it clicked. 

'Liv?' He asked slowly, smiling as she girl grinned at him, hugging him close.

'God, I haven't seen you for ages? How are you, hows Sandra, hows....' He stopped, as Livs face saddened.

'She ok?' Aaron asked, Liv furiously wiping away her tears.

'Plague. ' she said simply, Aaron pulling her in for a hug. He remembered Sandra coming to their castle with Liv as a baby. Queen Chas had let them stay for as long as they wanted, and around eight years later they left the village for a new life.

'Well, who's looking after you?'

'I'm a maid at Butlers Manor. Me and mum went there after we left, but shortly after she got ill and so, they looked after me, I guess.'

'Oh Liv. But what are you doing here then? Surely you would have told them you're my sister?'

'I did, but they won't believe me! And now Robert is planning to kill your jester!'

'What? Why? He was ok with the wedding?' Aaron was surprised. Robert seemed such a nice guy. He kissed him for gods sake!

'He lied, he's going to poison his drink at dinner tonight. He said if I help him I can leave. But I can't do it! Please help me!'

'Right, come with me.' Aaron said, leading his sister over to his horse, Axel. He helped Liv on, and then sat in front. He called for his horse to go and they rode as fast as they could to Butlers Manor. 

 

'So, Prince Addy.' Diane said as she sat down.

'You wish to marry my step-daughter.' 

Adam smiled behind his hat, which was covering mist of his face, for fear of being recognised. The fact Robert was sitting dead opposite him, smirking, was making him uncomfortable. He spoke in a game posh accent.

'Yes your majesty. I've fallen in love.' He smiled at Victoria, as Diane went 'aww' and Robert pretended not to be sick.

'Well, I see you genuine love her. So, I can see no reason why this marriage shouldn't go ahead.'

Robert rolled his eyes, as his sister and the fake prince smiled and kissed. He made his way to the kitchen. Heading for the wine he poured out four glasses. He put one apart from the rest and got out a paper envelope. He emptied the contents and watched as the liquid fizzed slightly. He swirled the glass, smiling to himself. He was about to put then on a tray when he heard the 'ching' of a sword being taken out from its holder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading. 
> 
> Just want to asked what fanfics people want me to finish or maybe write a new one?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert fight it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't upload in years! (maybe not years but you know!) I will try to update my fanfics more. I hope people are still interested in reading this, enjoy! Xx

Roberts blood froze at the sound, breath quickening as he fumbled for his own sword, turning round as he pulled it out. His face then fell to realise that it was Aaron, glaring back at him, with a nervous Liv beside him.

'Surprise!' He called sarcastically, stretching out his right arm so that his sword was level with Roberts. They stared into each others eyes. Aaron looking at Robert in disgust, while Robert, a mix of confusion, anger and lust, glared back.

'What are you doing?' Robert asked.

'Oh you know, just making sure you're not gonna poison my best mate.'

'He's not suppose to marry my sister! You know that!'

'Liv, can you just stand outside a for a bit please?' Aaron asked.

'Why..so you can kill each other in peace?'

'Liv! Please!' She sighed, before going out the door, shutting it and waiting outside.

'How dare you?' Aaron glared as he edged closer to the older Prince. 

'This is a Sugden Kingdom. I don't want some peasant taking my throne from me.' Robert shouted. 

'That peasant is my best mate! If you killed him I'd send you straight to the tower!'

Robert scoffed, rolling his eyes.

'You don't befriend your servants. No wonder they call you Prince Softlad. You're no Prince at all! Look at ya, you're small, you're weak, you're....'

Aaron let out a yell as he lifted his sword, which clashed against Roberts, releasing their anger out on each other. They fought round the kitchen, before Robert caught Aarons sword, locking it with his own and holding it upwards, above the younger Princes head. 

'Ouch!' Aaron cried as his arm was twisted uncomfortably. He saw Robert gaze into his eyes, and he felt his own butterflies in his stomach. No. He was mad at him for trying to poison his mate. Robert leant in, giving Aaron a deep kiss. They broke free, swords by their sides, fight forgotten.

'What was that for?' Aaron asked, confused.

'I..I'm sorry I....'

'You think you can get round me like that?'

'No. Look Aaron I'm sorry ok. I..I don't want to lose you over this.'

Aaron frowned, shaking his head slightly.

'You never had me.'


End file.
